


Mortal Coils

by acicularis



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acicularis/pseuds/acicularis
Summary: Zamasu has an "anonymous" humiliation fantasy. Goku Black helps him. PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of from Zamasu's perspective, since I like writing inner thoughts. I haven't wrote in years but I wanted to publish this because I don't know when I'll get a chance to work on it. There's not really any introduction or conclusion at the moment, but I may add them later.

Zamasu found himself, again, pushing himself over and over onto Goku Black's cock. He gasped as he moved himself, the other simply watching. Then, he chuckled. "Hm, saying you aren't desperate for mortal cock…"

"Why don't you show us something then. Use those godly powers of Creation. Make something to fuck yourself on."

Zamasu paused his movements. Black responded, pushing Zamasu off himself completely.

"Like you did every evening–", said Black.

Zamasu groaned. He scowled, ready to reply.

But Black continued. "Here, I'll keep your secrets, if you can conjure a large one. Make it pretty too, I want to see something nice slipping in and out of your ass." He grinned.

And so, Zamasu found himself submitting again. As he lifted his hand to summon something, he thought to himself. Why was he doing this? Was it part of his submissive desires? Or, was it because he wanted someone to finally watch him after all those nights alone fucking himself?

He found no answer by the time his creation materialized. After a few sparkles and bursts of light, a shiny dildo emerged. It was a bright pink, smooth and glossy, almost glowing. The toy was about as thick and wide as his forearm, and nearly as long.

Black chuckled again, eyeing the creation. Then, he looked back at Zamasu. Zamasu was still eyeing it carefully, but noticed Black watching him, and immediately set it down. He turned around.

With his back faced toward Black, Zamasu sighed. He couldn't help but feel some familiar excitement as he conjured some lubrication. "Just like old times..." he thought.

"Hey. Turn back around." Black insisted.

Zamasu acted immediately- and he thought to himself, how did it become like this...

"And hurry up already."

After about five minutes of Zamasu shoving himself down, nearly as hard as he did on Black, Black began to speak again.

"Is this what you always wanted? You, a god above all gods, really nothing more than a creature submitting to such carnal desires… Wanting nothing but a mortal to watch him fuck himself."

"Why, for your to claim such reverence, shouldn't you do what you always do, talking, singing songs of praise..." Another chuckle. Some sounds of bumping and fluids.

"Hey Zamasu. Give us a divine speech about how much you love having something thick up your ass."

And so, Zamasu found himself bursting into tears, again. In one slam, the first few drops rolled down his cheek. He had to settle himself, filled nearly to the brim.

"Come on. You can cry and speak at the same time. I've heard it before. Oh, how lyrical the sound-"

Zamasu cried out. "Please. I beg of you... I am... I am merely distracted."

Black raised an eyebrow. "If you believe that. Though, I expect somebody with as much- ah, experience, as you, to be more composed. Or perhaps, there's something different about being watched? No that can't be it, considering your leisures- Ah, perhaps because it's a mortal? By the way, this doesn't mean you should stop moving."

Zamasu complied, lifting himself up again, and down, more slowly, and with less force.

"...But anyway. Tell me how it feels."

Zamasu tried to collect himself, trying to stop his tears. He sniffed, and began.

"Ah, it's. It's wonderful, the feeling of cock inside, thick and-"

Black slammed his fist down.

"Surely you can express more than that. I don't want to hear just what any cock-hungry person has to say, I want to know, Zamasu, about your deepest feelings, as deep as I was inside of you."

Zamasu squinted, as the last line was almost too corny to tolerate. But he knew that was how /he/ was like, and so, how Black was like.

"To give you some ideas... how about the thought of how horny you are, denying the nights where you would spend hours just teasing your own ass, even through clothes... merely thinking about having something inside there. And well, even more hours on whatever object you could find around. Until one day, you dared to create something that you could convince yourself that it would not embody your lusts."


End file.
